


Jutsu

by skyarion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Konoha Village, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyarion/pseuds/skyarion
Summary: Semua berawal dari Izuna yang berniat mencuri gulungan jutsu milik Tobirama, tapi dua bersaudara UchihaㅡIzuna dan Madaraㅡjustru berubah menjadi perempuan.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hashimada ft tobiizu

"Aniki, aku berhasil mendapatkannya." Izuna berlari pelan mendekati Madara, "Lihat, Tobirama bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku."

Madara menatap penasaran pada gulungan yang Izuna bawa, "Memangnya apa itu?"

"Jutsu yang Tobirama buat. Aku sempat mendengarnya beberapa hari ini dan aku juga yakin dia akan membuat sebuah jutsu yang kau tahu bukan hasilnya bagaimana?"

Tentu saja Madara sangat tahu mengenai kemampuan Tobirama. Bagaimanapun juga, perselisihan di antara klan mereka membuat Madara harus memahami siapa yang menjadi lawannya. Terlebih pada Senju bersaudara, Hashirama dan Tobirama.

Kemampuan Senju bersaudara tentu saja banyak membuat decak kagum banyak orang. Madara juga paham untuk tujuan apa Izuna mencuri gulungan itu dari Tobirama. Tentu saja, untuk keuntungan dari Uchiha.

"Bagaimana bisa Tobirama tidak menangkapmu?" Madara tahu betul kalau adik Hashirama itu adalah ninja sensor. Seharusnya, Tobirama bisa mendeteksi kehadiran Izuna.

Mengangkat bahunya, "Kau pasti tahu kalau Tobirama tidak menggunakan kemampuannya itu saat di rumah." Jelas Izuna. Semua hal mengenai Tobirama tentu saja harus Izuna pahami karena mereka memang harus saling berhadapan di medan perang.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan gulungan ini?"

"Kita akan mempelajari dan mencobanya. Menurut kabar yang aku dengar, dia tengah membuat jutsu untuk melakukan teleportasi atau semacamnya itu."

"Wow." Matanya berbinar setelah mendengar penjelasan Izuna, "Kenapa tidak kita mulai sekarang saja?"

Mengangguk pelan, Izuna membuka gulungan yang dia bawa. Mendapati berbagai segel tangan di dalamnya. Memang harus mereka akui, Tobirama memang ahli dalam hal ini.

Menakjubkan.

Keduanya, Madara dan Izuna mempelajari segel tangan dari jutsu Tobirama sampai hampir tengah malam. Tidak masalah, besok pagi mereka tidak harus turun ke medan perang. Pertemuan selanjutnya di medan perang masih dua hari lagi. Setidaknya mereka harus mengejutkan Senju bersaudara dengan jurus baru milik Tobirama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya bersama kali ini?"

Izuna mengangguk setuju pada Madara. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dan bersiap untuk mencoba jurus milik Tobirama tadi. Rasa penasaran tentu saja menyeruak di antara keduanya. Akan seperti apa kehebatan jurus baru tersebut?

Selesai dengan segel tangan, keduanya berdiri dengan bingung karena mereka sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat. Hey, mereka bukan orang bodoh yang akan kesulitan menguasai segel tangan dari sebuah jurus baru.

Apa ada yang salah?

Madara melebarkan matanya begitu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Izuna. Tidak, apa mungkin ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya? Bagaimana bisa Izuna berubah menjadi perempuan?

"I-Izu, sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu. Kau, kau harus bercermin sekarang."

Menoleh pada Madara, "ANIKI, SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENJADI PEREMPUAN." Oh terkutuklah Izuna dan mulut besarnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia justru berteriak di situasi seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar?

"Diamlah. Sebenarnya gulungan apa yang kau curi dari Tobirama? Bagaimana bisa kita justru berakhir seperti ini?"

Izuna masih syok dengan apa yang mereka alami. Sungguh, ekspektasi mereka adalah mencuri jurus baru Tobirama, tapi justru berakhir menjadi dua perempuan. Sialan.

"A-aku sangat yakin kalau ini gulungan mengenai jurus baru Tobirama. Karena dia meninggalkan di mejanya. Aku yakin dia baru selesai mengerjakannya."

"Lalu bagaimana kita berdua justru berakhir seperti ini? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Izuna."

Dengusan, "Aku juga tidak tertawa, Aniki."

"Kita harus turun ke medan perang dua hari lagi, Izuna. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus mendatangi Tobirama dan bertanya mengenai gulungan tadi."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Tentu saja Madara menolak. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Mereka bisa menangkap kita dengan senang hati, Izu."

"Ini masih dalam masa gencatan senjata. Mereka tidak boleh menangkap kita, Mada-nii. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain datang pada Tobirama. Atau kau lebih suka dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang?"

Madara menatap Izuna dengan mata lebarnya. Tentu saja tidak. Bagian mana yang harus dia sukai dengan tubuh perempuannya? Ini terasa aneh untuknya.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat mengesankan dengan tubuh perempuanmu. Apalagi aset barumu." Izuna menunjuk dada milik Madara, yang tentu saja diikuti arah pandangnya oleh Madara.

Sialan.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

Mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menyembunyikan itu bahkan dengan baju perangmu. Tidak ada pilihan selain mendatangi Tobirama bukan?"

Madara mengerang frustasi. Kenapa bentuk perempuannya harus seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki dada sebesar ini. Sialan. Terkutuklah Tobirama Senju!

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyelinap ke klan Senju. Semua ini harus berakhir sebelum mereka turun ke medan perang.

Sementara di tempat lain, Tobirama tengah uring-uringan mencari gulungan jutsunya. Hampir dua jam dia berkutat untuk mencarinya. Hampir dua jam juga dia terus mengomel macam-macam, termasuk pada Hashirama. Padahal kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai gulungan milik Tobirama.

Kasihan.

"Kau mungkin sudah menyerahkan pada tetua, Tobi."

"Tidak. Aku yakin menaruhnya di sini. Sebelum pergi, aku masih melihatnya di sini, Anija. Kau yakin tidak mengambilnya?"

Helaan napas, "Aku bahkan baru pulang, Tobi. Aku belum melakukan apapun selain kau marah-marah padaku."

"Aku minta maaf, tapi gulungan itu benar-benar penting. Memang sudah bisa digunakan, tapi aku belum selesai menyusunnya."

"Teleportasi?"

Gelenggan, "Jutsu yang diminta tetua. Jurus untuk mengubah laki-laki menjadi perempuan."

Ini adalah masa perang, banyak wanita yang mati di medan pertempuran. Bagaimanapun mereka harus tetap melanjutkan klan mereka dengan memiliki anak. Jutsu milik Tobirama adalah salah satunya. Hanya saja, Tobirama belum selesai dengan itu. Dia harus membuat segel tangan untuk melepaskan jutsunya.

"Anija, bagaimana kalㅡapa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tobirama dan Hashirama hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat dua orang masuk melalui jendela mereka. Apalagi mereka adalah Uchiha bersaudara.

"Tobirama, kau harus membantuku." Izuna langsung mendekati Tobirama. Memeluk lengannya dan memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

 _What the_ ㅡapa yang Izuna lakukan?

"A-ada apa denganmu?"

Melirik Madara sekilas, "Ini sangat gawat. Sungguh, aku mohon kau harus membantu kami." Jelas Izuna.

Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di pikiran Izuna? Mereka adalah musuh. Saling berhadapan di medan perang. Bantuan apa yang Izuna minta?

"Aku adalah musuh kalau kau lupa." Tobirama berusaha melepaskan diri dari Izuna, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang menekan lengannya sejak tadi.

Kerjapan, "Sejak kapan kau punya payudara?"

Oh _Kami_. Terkutuklah mulut Tobirama.

Bukan hanya Izuna, Madara dan Hashirama juga sama terkejutnya dengan kalimat Tobirama.

"Apa maksudmu, Tobi?" Hashirama menjadi sangat bingung sejak tadi. Sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Izuna melepaskan lengan milik Tobirama. Kali ini hanya mengenggam bukan memeluknya. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin Tobirama menolak, jadi dia akan terus menempelinya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kau selama ini perempuan?" Hashirama memandang bingung ke arah Izuna.

"Tidak, Hashirama-nii."

Madara merasa matanya berkedutㅡkesal, mendengar panggilan Izuna untuk Hashirama. Kenapa dia harus memanggil Hashirama dengan sebutan 'nii' juga? Menjengkelkan.

Seharusnya Izuna ingat kalau mereka adalah dua kubu yang saling berselisih.

"Izuna!"

Mengabaikan bagaimana kesalnya Madara, Izuna kembali fokus untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. Izuna menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana dia mencuri gulungan milik Tobirama dan mencobanya. Sampai akhirnya dia dan Madara berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Astaga, jadi kau yang mencurinya? Kita sedang gencatan senjata jika kau lupa." Jelas Tobirama dengan sinis. Berusaha keras untuk melepaskan Izuna darinya.

Lagi, _puppy eyes_ milik Izuna berhasil mengagalkan Tobirama.

Sial.

"Itu belum selesai. Aku belum membuat segel untuk melepaskan jutsunya."

Melebarkan matanya, Madara bersiap memukul Tobirama, "Aku akan membunuhmu, Tobirama."

"Wow, tenanglah. Seharusnya kau membunuh adikmu ini karena dia yang membuat kalian menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Tobirama!"

Tidak, Tobirama sama sekali tidak takut mendengar kemarahan Madara. Ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari kepunahan, tapi mereka berdua justru mencurinya sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau harus segera menyelesaikan segel tanganmu."

"Tidak akan. Kita masih punya banyak cara untuk membuat generasi baru selain dengan jutsu itu. Itu hanya salah satu caranya. Aku masih bisa membuat jutsu yang baru."

Kerjapan, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Itu dibuat untuk kita bisa melanjutkan keturunan tanpa adanya wanita. Dengan laki-laki berubah menjadi perempuan, setelah pembuahan mereka bisa hamil secara alami walaupun mereka akan berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi." Jelas Tobirama.

"Itu awal rencananya, tapi kalian mengacaukannya." Tambahnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Tobirama, Madara rasanya ingin menangis. Mana sanggup dia menyalahkan Izuna, tapi apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Tobirama sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tobi, kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Izuna belum menyerah. Masih berusaha membujuk Tobirama. Dia harus berhasil sebelum kembali turun ke medan perang.

"Tidak."

Tobirama dan sikap dinginnya memang selalu sukses membuat siapapun meradang. Kalau saja bukan karena ingin terbebas dari jutsu sialan ini, mana mungkin Izuna bisa sesabar ini. Rasanya dia juga ingin mencakar Tobirama.

"Sekarang, bisa lepaskan tanganku. Kami harus tidur karena banyak pekerjaan menanti besok pagi."

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu sampai besok pagi kalau begitu."

Tobirama semakin kesal karena Izuna, "Aku akan tidur."

"Aku akan tidur denganmu kalau begitu." Izuna sama sekali tidak mau kalah.

"Kau perempuan kalau kau lupa dan aku laki-laki. Tidak ada tidur bersama apalagi kita adalah musuh."

Dengusan, "Tidak masalah kalau aku harus tidur denganmu. Toh, kalau aku hamil, kau yang harus tanggung jawab."

Sungguh, kalau saja ini adalah medan perang, Tobirama akan langsung membunuh Izuna. Tidak ada di kamusnya menikah dengan klan musuh, terlebih Uchiha. Apalagi dia adalah Uchiha Izuna.

Hashirama masih diam saja, tapi diam-diam dia akan beranjak dari sana. Sungguh, semua ini terasa membingungkan untuknya. Menambah sakit kepalanya saja. Ya, seharusnya dia berhasil kabur, tapi Madara berhasil menghentikannya.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" Menarik ujung baju yang Hashirama pakai. Sukses membuat sulung Senju itu menoleh dengan kikuk.

Benar, masih ada Madara di sana.

"Ah, aku akan mencari buku di perpustakaanku. Siapa tahu bisa membantu kalian berdua." ㅡtentu saja aku ingin kabur.

Mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu."

Melebarkan matanya, Hashirama rasanya ingin menangis. Kenapa Madara harus ikut dengannya?

"K-kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan segera kembali."

Belum sempat Madara menjawab, Hashirama sudah lebih dulu keluar dari sana. Menghembuskan napas lega di balik pintu. Sungguh, Madara yang begitu dekat dengannya sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Madara dengan tampilan seperti biasanya saja sudah sukses membuat Hashirama pontang panting, apalagi penampilannya saat ini. Bunuh saja Hashirama sekarang.

Kalau dia harus berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Madara untuk waktu yang lebih lama, dia yakin tidak akan bisa menahan diri. Madara terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Selalu seperti itu, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Benar, Hashirama menyukai Madara sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

"Hashirama?"

"O-oh, hai. Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?"

Hashirama belum sempat beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi Madara sudah berdiri di depannya. Berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya datar. Kesalahan apa lagi yang dia buat sekarang?

"Bukankah kau akan ke perpustakaan? Aku akan ikut karena kepalaku rasanya pening mendengarkan Izuna dan Tobirama."

Hashirama hanya sanggup mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Madara untuk mengikutinya. Mereka beranjak menuju ruangan Hashirama.

Sempat kagum dengan ruangan Hashirama, Madara justru tertarik pada bonsai di sudut ruangan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Hashirama ternyata pecinta tanaman. Ah, wajar saja bukankah Hashirama memang tukang kayu? Tentu saja dia akan menyukai tanaman.

"Sebelah sini."

Madara tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengikuti Hashirama, "Bisakah aku di sini saja? Aku akan menunggu di sini, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin." Setelahnya Hashirama menghilang di balik ruang bacanya. Meninggalkan Madara yang sibuk menatap bonsai koleksi Hashirama.

Matanya berbinar saat menatap bonsai yang berjajar rapi tadi. Sekilas dia berpikir untuk menanamnya satu di rumah. Mungkin akan menyenangkan memeliharanya satu di rumah.

Madara masih sibuk menatap tatanan bonsai tadi, bahkan sampai Hashirama datang dengan berbagai buku di tangannya.

"Kau bisa membawanya kalau kau suka."

"Oh, kau membuatku kaget. Jadi, apa kau menemukan caranya?"

Kedikan bahu, "Belum bisa dipastikan. Aku juga harus berdiskusi dengan Tobirama. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah jutsu yang dia buat."

"Hah, menyebalkan."

"Duduklah." Hashirama menyodorkan kursi miliknya untuk Madara. Dia sendiri memilih untuk duduk di ujung meja kerjanya.

Hening mendominasi setelahnya. Hashirama sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, sedangkan Madara sibuk menatap Hashirama. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hashirama?"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana jika Tobirama tidak mau menyelesaikan jutsunya? Kami harus seperti ini di medan perang?"

Hashirama tidak langsung menjawabnya. Mencari jawab yang pas untuk dia berikan pada Madara.

"Kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk membuat dia menuruti apa kemauan kalian. Kalaupun iya, kita juga harus berdiskusi dengan para tetua."

"Perdamaian?"

"Mungkin saja. Itu adalah hal paling mungkin, Madara. Lagipula, ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk memulai semuanya bersama."

Madara diam untuk sesaat. Sungguh, dia juga ingin semua ini berakhir. Hanya saja, membayangkan cara damai yang bermacam-macam, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Bagaimana kalau perdamaian itu harus terjadi dengan sebuah pernikahan? Bukankah sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Madara dan Izuna yang akan menjadi tokoh utama di perdamaian itu?

"Asalkan bukan pernikahan, aku pasti akan setuju."

"Err, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu."

Kerjapan, "K-kenapa aku? Pernikahan bisa saja menjadi opsi perdamaian, Mada. Hanya saja belum tentu aku yang harus menjalaninya."

"Kau ketua klan di sini, Bakarama. Bisa dipastikan kalau kau yang akan diajukan untuk menikah. Lalu dari Uchiha, sudah dipastikan aku atau Izuna bukan?"

Benar juga. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menikahi Hashirama?

"Aku janji akan mengusahakan apapun sebaik mungkin. Kau bisa memegang perkataanku."

Setelahnya Madara hanya mengangguk. Kali ini mengikuti Hashirama ke ruangan Tobirama, lagi. Mungkin saja Tobirama dan Izuna sudah selesai dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"UGHH, TOBIRAMAAHHH."

Belum juga mereka berhasil membuka pintu, keduanya justru dikejutkan dengan suara Izuna. Mengerjap dan saling bertukar pandang.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" Lirih Hashirama.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Tobirama kalau dia berani berbuat macam-macam."

"Tenang, Mada. Hey, tunggu dulu."

Madara terburu membuka pintu dan menyeruak masuk ke ruangan Tobirama. Dia bisa melihat Tobirama yang duduk tenang dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya. Justru Izuna yang membuatnya naik darah, bagaimana bisa Izuna justru duduk di meja tepat berhadapan dengan Tobirama.

Sialan, apa yang sedang Izuna lakukan? Menggoda Tobirama?

"Aniki, ada apa?"

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Kerjapan, "Tapi Tobirama belum setuju dengan apa yang aku mau. Aku tidak akan pulang."

"Izuna."

"Hashirama-nii, bisakah kau membawa Mada-nii keluar dari sini?"

Hashirama mengalihkan atensinya pada Izuna, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan Tobirama. Tolong bawa dia ke tempatmu."

Mengangguk pelan, Hashirama menarik Madara untuk kembali mengikutinya. Tentu saja dengan teriakan protes dari Madara. Hah, hari ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Doakan agar Hashirama masih punya waktu untuk tidur.

"Jangan menyentuhku, _baka_!"

ㅡㅡㅡ

TBC


	2. bagian dua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : lil bit OOC.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?" Tobirama mendengus kesal saat melihat Izuna hanya diam dan menatapnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Izuna menatapnya. Itu sukses membuat Tobirama kesal setengah mati.

Berdua dalam satu ruangan dengan Izuna adalah neraka.

Bukannya menjawab, Izuna justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tobirama. Menatapnya dengan serius, bahkan tanpa berkedip.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tobirama mendorong pelan dahi milik Izuna. Sungguh, dia tidak suka saat seseorang begitu dekat dengannya. Terlebih orang itu adalah Uchiha Izuna.

Cih, tsundere.

"Aku baru tahu kalau matamu sangat indah, Tobi. Warna merahnya aku benar-benar suka." Kali ini Izuna menatap Tobirama dengan berbinar.

Sungguh, Tobirama mulai takut dengan apa yang Izuna lakukan. Yah, setidaknya dia paham kalau ini bisa saja sebuah trik dari Izuna agar dia menyetujui untuk menyelesaikan jutsu barunyaㅡyang sudah Izuna curi.

Tentu saja Tobirama tidak akan semudah itu menyetujuinya. Mengingat mereka adalah dua kubu yang saling berselisih, ini bisa menjadi keuntungan untuk Senju. Karena dengan keadaan Madara dan Izuna, keduanya bisa dipastikan tidak akan ke medan perang.

Bisa saja mereka turun ke medan perang, tapi dengan resiko yang tidak mereka inginkan. Kedua klan mengetahui fakta bahwa Madara dan Izuna adalah perempuan.

Tobirama tentu akan berpikir sampai sejauh itu untuk menyetujui permintaan Izuna. Sekali tidak, maka jawaban Tobirama tetap tidak.

"Tobi?"

"Bisakah kau diam? Atau setidaknya keluar dari ruanganku."

Mendengus sebal, Izuna tetap berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Kali ini hanya Tobirama yang bisa membantunya. Tidak masalah menjatuhkan sedikit harga diri, yang paling penting dia bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi.

Ah, terkutuklah Tobirama dan sifat menyebalkannya itu.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Menatap Izuna dengan curiga, "Ambilkan aku air minum. Dapur ada di sebelah kanan."

Mengangguk pelan, Izuna beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghasilkan helaan napas lega dari Tobirama. Setidaknya penganggu sudah pergi untuk sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kecerewetan Izuna hari ini.

"Anija, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Memikirkan Hashirama yang juga tengah 'berduaan' dengan Madara tentu membuat Tobirama khawatir. Ini sebuah kesempatan bagus bagi Madara untuk melukai Hashirama bukan?

Mengingat bagaimana sifat Madara, Tobirama tentu saja khawatir. Tobirama tahu bahwa Madara adalah teman masa kecil kakaknya, tapi perselisihan di antara klan mereka tentu membuat Tobirama berpikir macam-macam. Madara adalah orang yang tidak akan segan untuk melukai Hashirama.

"Mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir." Gumamnya seraya menutup mata. Lelah. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, Tobirama berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Tobi." Izuna langsung menutup mulutnya. Menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat Tobirama menutup matanya.

Menaruh secangkir teh hangat di meja, Izuna memilih untuk duduk diam menunggu Tobirama. Menatapnya dalam diam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Astaga Izuna, apa yang kau lakukan?" Gumam Izuna pelan. Heran, bagaimana bisa dia menatap Tobirama seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta? Ewh.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Izuna memilih untuk mengelilingi ruangan Tobirama. Semuanya terlihat rapi, walaupun hanya banyak buku dan gulungan jutsu.

"Apa yang Mada-nii dan Hashi-nii lakukan?" Gumamnya penasaran.

Tentu saja, Madara dan Hashirama adalah kepala klan masing-masing. Saling berhadapan di medan perang. Walaupun keduanya adalah teman masa kecil, Madara memutuskan untuk melupakan Hashirama karena dia adalah Senju.

Kenyataannya Madara tidak sepenuhnya membuang Hashirama dari hidupnya. Dia masih sering memikirkan Hashirama, bahkan Izuna pernah mendengar Madara menangis karena Hashirama. Padahal Madara bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah menangis. Hashirama adalah satu dari sekian orang yang bisa membuat Madara menangis.

Benar, Hashirama adalah orang yang berharga bagi Madara. Hashirama juga yang menjadi penyebab Madara membangkitkan sharingannya.

"Hashirama, kau tidak ingin tidur?" Madara benar-benar bosan. Tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap Hashirama dan bonsai milik Hashirama bergantian. Sungguh, dia benar-benar bosan.

Melirik sekilas, Hashirama meletakkan buku di tangannya. Ada beberapa kertas persetujuan dari tetua untuk dia pelajari. Dia bahkan hampir lupa kalau ada Madara di sana.

"Kau bisa mengajak Izuna untuk pulang, Mada. Mungkin dia sudah selesai dengan Tobirama."

"Kau mengusirku?" Memasang wajah datarnya, Madara menatap tajam ke arah Hashirama. Sukses membuat sulung Senju itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Madara memang selalu menakutkan, apalagi saat dia marah. Hanya saja, dia selalu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Hashirama. Entahlah, mata milik Hashirama selalu tidak normal jika berkaitan dengan Madara, itu kata Tobirama.

Mendekat pada Madara, "Bukan begitu. Ini adalah klan Senju, tentu saja kau tidak akan mau kalau aku menawarkan tempat untuk tidur. Bisa jadi Izuna juga berhasil membujuk Tobirama."

Melipat tangannya di depan dada, Madara masih menatap datar ke arah Hashirama. Wajah serius milik Hashirama entah mengapa selalu sukses membuat Madara tertegun. Wajah seriusnya sangat menawan dan Madara menyukai itu.

"Mada." Hashirama menarik kedua lengan milik Madara dan menurunkannya, "Jangan melipat tanganmu seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"E, itu, kau membuatku salah fokus."

"BAKAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LIHAT?" Menatap geram ke arah Hashirama, Madara berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hashirama sialan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Sungguh."

"Buka bajumu."

Melebarkan matanya, Hashirama langsung memegang bajunya dengan erat. Sungguh, ucapan Madara sukses membuatnya hampir jantungan. Baru beberapa detik dia mengumpati Hashirama, tapi detik berikutnya justru mengundang Hashirama?

"Mada, ini masih di ruanganku."

"Memangnya kenapa jika ini masih di ruanganmu? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membuka bajumu."

"Jangan terburu-buru, Mada. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali."

Mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Apa maksudmu melakukannya lain kali? Apa yang kau pikirkan, teme?"

"Eh, kau menyuruhku untuk buka baju karena apa?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memakainya. Aku harus menyembunyikan asetku dari mata kurang ajarmu itu."

"O-Oh." Sial, pikirannya bahkan sudah berkelana sangat jauh. Pelan, Hashirama memukul kepalanya sendiri. Mengusir pikiran kotor yang sempat mampir ke kepalanya.

Melangkah kembali ke mejanya, Hashirama mengambil selembar baju bersih dari lemari mejanya. Memberikannya pada Madara dan sekali meminta maaf karena sempat memikirkan hal kotor tentang Madara.

"Berhenti minta maaf, Hashirama. Kau laki-laki dewasa, jadi wajar kalau kau akan berpikir kotor tentang sesuatu. Lagipula, lupakan tentang apa yang kita bahas tadi."

Selesai dengan bajunya, Madara justru mengambil alih kursi. Ah, baju milik Hashirama terasa lebih hangat dari miliknya. Apalagi saat Madara yang memakainya, itu terasa lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sangat nyaman.

"Aku akan melihat Izuna dan Tobirama." Hashirama bermaksud untuk beranjak, tapi Madara menahan lengannya. Menghasilkan kerutan heran dari Hashirama.

"Hm?"

"Boleh antarkan aku ke kamarmu? Aku ingin tidur, kepalaku sangat sakit."

Hashirama paham, bagaimanapun dia juga di posisi yang sama dengan Madara. Mereka sedang ada di masa perang, terlebih posisi mereka sebagai anak tertua. Tidak ada waktu untuk tidur nyenyak karena mereka tidak tahu kapan akan diserang lagi. Terlebih mereka harus bisa melindungi adik-adik mereka.

Tidur itu hanya seperti kedipan mata bagi mereka. Lagi, posisi mereka yang saat ini adalah kepala klan. Jadi, Hashirama paham bagaimana lelahnya menjadi Madara.

"Ayo aku antar."

Tidak banyak protes, Madara mengikuti Hashirama menuju kamarnya. Begitu memasukinya, Madara kembali takjub. Sangat rapi tentu saja dan lagi Madara bisa menemukan bonsai di ujung ruangan. Oh, kamar Hashirama juga didominasi oleh ukiran kayu yang Hashirama buat sendiri.

Madara langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang Hashirama. Menarik selimutnya dan memeluknya erat. Ah, bau Hashirama benar-benar mendominasi. Sangat nyaman dan Madara menyukainya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan duduk di sini. Jadi, tidurlah dengan nyaman." Hashirama memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. Menatap suasana malam yang sudah sangat gelap dan sunyi. Tentu saja, jam sudah menunjuk pukul dua pagi.

Menghela napas pelan, Hashirama menatap Madara yang sepertinya benar-benar tidur. Dia pernah beberapa kali melihat Madara tidur, dulu saat mereka masih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mengingatnya saja membuat Hashirama tersenyum.

Dia merindukan saat-saat bersama Madara. Tepatnya dia sangat merindukan Madara.

Sekarang, saat ini Madara memang ada di dekatnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Bagi Madara, Hashirama hanya potongan masa lalu yang harus dia lupakan. Hashirama hanyalah sepotong puzzle yang harus Madara buang.

Menyakitkan.

Hanya satu cara untuk membuat Madara kembali di sisinya, perdamaian. Hashirama sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara, tapi belum ada yang berhasil. Entah kenapa tujuannya itu terasa begitu jauh untuk diraih. Teman yang dia ajak untuk berbagi mimpi bahkan seakan tidak peduli.

Malam ini saat Madara masuk ke rumahnya, Hashirama seperti terkena serangan jantung. Hashirama sempat berpikir Madara akan membunuhnya malam ini, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Untuk pertama kalinya lagi, Hashirama bisa begitu dekat dengan Madara. Bisa membuatnya lebih berekspresiㅡmarah padanya. Jadi, bolehkah semuanya seperti ini saja?

"Tidak." Menggeleng pelan, "Aku harus membujuk Tobirama."

Bagaimanapun juga semua harus diselesaikan dengan keadilan. Mereka memulainya di medan perang dan harus diselesaikan di medan perang juga. Bukan saling membunuh, tapi dengan perdamaian antara kedua klan.

"Tapi Madara benar-benar luar biasa saat menjadi perempuan."

Kembali menghela napas pelan, Hashirama mengalihkan atensinya pada pemandangan di luar rumahnya. Entah kenapa, kantuk rasanya enggan datang pada Hashirama malam ini. Ah, mungkin karena dia harus menjaga cintanya agar tetap aman.

'Mada, apa salah jika aku menaruh rasa lebih untukmu?'

ㅡㅡㅡ


End file.
